


all the times donghyuck kissed mark and the one time he hesitated

by amyanom



Series: all the times, and the one time, [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Cuddling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, hyuck discovers he likes mark, hyuck just wants to kiss mark, markhyuck, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom
Summary: one day, donghyuck doesnt feel like himself around mark
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: all the times, and the one time, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756942
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	1. all the times donghyuck kissed mark and the one time he hesitated

**Author's Note:**

> purposely small caps and informal writing(?) enjoy the fluff?? :D

donghyuck knocked repeatedly. It was five am and his best friend, mark, invited him to hang out in his house. he knew where the spare key was but he also wanted to see mark regret his impulsive decision to ask donghyuck to hang out at dusk.

the door opened slowly and it revealed mark half asleep.

“come in,” mark said, but he knew he didn’t have to, donghyuck usually barges in

but not today.

"what's wrong?" mark asked.

donghyuck was frozen. eyes locked on mark. he asked himself the same thing. whats wrong? 

mark walked closer and grabbed donghyuck in his house in a swift motion

but to donghyuck it felt like a decade. the time stopped and the sunshine landed perfectly in marks face.

thats not it. donghyuck mentally shakes the thought away. mark did not look extra attractive today.

"is that your middle school hoodie?" donghyuck managed to say.

"huh? oh, yeah," mark said as he closed the front door.

middle school was years ago, donghyuck thought. the hoodie, doesnt fit.

"dont you have other clothes?" 

"its still in the dryer," mark answers casually. 

it was always like this. casual, almost meaningless conversations that gets them through the day.

donghyuck heads to the kitchen. 

"did you eat?" donghyuck asked.

"i was going to but you came," mark said. walking to the sink to wash some dishes from yesterday.

donghyuck sighed and grabbed the milk from the fridge. normally, donghyuck will drink from the carton but he didnt feel like it today.

he was reaching for a glass from the cupboard when mark called him.

"hyuck," mark said. "roll my sleeves up."

donghyuck sighed. mark knew he could just use the gloves for it.

"what would you do without me," donghyuck said, shaking his head.

donghyuck went back to his place and poured his milk slowly. today was a very slow day for him. he just felt like watching mark struggle with the dishes. 

thats it, he thought. he just wants to see his bestfriend struggle while doing some bare minimum thing. he didnt want to stare at mark because he looked different with his messy hair, and how his hoodie was too small for his wide shoulders. its not because of his off centered glasses placed nicely on the bridge of his nose and how he was squinting because of the sunlight casted upon him because he forgot to close the blinds. its not because whenever mark does trivial things he tends to hum to himself a beautiful melody and how he says donghyuck's name repeatedly. what?

"hyuck, the milk!" mark shouted which snapped donghyuck back to reality.

donghyuck immediately tipped the carton backwards.

"it stopped. thats better," donghyuck said which cause mark to look at him with eyebrows furrowed.

"its really not. i dont want my table tops to be sticky." 

"what?" donghyuck asked. he was still in trance.

"are you okay?" mark asked, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth before feeling donghyuck's forehead. "youre face is red."

donghyuck reached for marks hand to remove it but the latter latched on to his. their hands was suspended mid air. donghyuck doesnt want to let go.

"maybe its just, lack of sleep," donghyuck said. providing a plausible excuse to this weird feeling hes been having.

"lets go upstairs. sleeping on the bed is better than the sofa."

\---

staring wasnt really a nice thing to do but donghyuck couldnt help it. in such a small space, mark was next to him. donghyuck hugged a pillow tight to his chest while he stares at marks back.

"arent you gonna sleep?" donghyuck asked.

"oh yeah," mark said. scrolling through his phone for a few minutes more before he puts it down on his bedside table.

donghyuck wants to hug him. it was fine, and reasonable. he always hugged him out of the blue but donghyuck cant today. its like there is something boiling in his stomach. fear and longing. perhaps it was also just tiredness.

as he couldnt reach a consensus with his mind, donghyuck sighed, which was apparently audible enough for mark to turn around.

"are you being squished there?" mark asked. "should i move further?"

"no, no, its fine," donghyuck said further burying his face to the pillow. mark looks at him with his mellow eyes. 

by then, donghyuck realized something; he cant fall asleep, because hes falling in love.

"youre acting weird. im really worried about you," mark said.

"youre being dramatic," donghyuck said hoping his voice wasnt shaking as much as his heart is.

mark scoffed. "okay then. lets sleep."

donghyuck didnt bother to reply as mark already closed his eyes. 

was his mind about to go into a tangent about mark's eyelashes looking delicate as a butterfly's wings and how his nose was a hundred percent boopable? or how his cheekbones are defined and how his lips probably taste like the chapstick he stole from donghyuck.

"what are you doing?" mark said that caused donghyuck panic and close his eyes.

dumbass, mark caught you staring, donghyuck thought to himself.

mark chuckled lightly which caused donghyuck to look up.

"that was really cute," mark said.

oh. shit.

donghyuck mocked mark, you know, like he always does, but this time, its because donghyuck's brain was malfunctioning.

mark did what he always do. smile and nod.

donghyuck sighs in frustration and lie down on his back, occasionally glancing at mark.

when donghyuck was sure that mark was asleep, he looked at him again. eyebrows furrowed and practically hugging himself.

donghyuck takes his head pillow and gives it to mark, which causes the latter to wake up promptly.

"how about you?" mark asked when he realized that donghyuck gave him his head pillow.

"im fine-"

"raise your head," mark said in which donghyuck did immediately. mark slipped his arm under donghyucks head.

"better?" mark asked but donghyuck can only nod.

donghyuck tried to move away further as possible from mark. perhaps he went too far that mark had to complain about donghyuck cutting his blood flow. he didnt have a choice but to move closer to mark, because there is no way hes letting go of the pillow hes clutching dearly with his life.

he was too close to mark that he can smell his scent that couldnt be found in any perfume boutique. perhaps mark could sense that donghyuck couldnt rest well so he started humming lullabies to donghyuck, pulling him closer into a hug, and donghyuck sweared that he could just melt into marks arms.

\---

the creaking of the stairs woke donghyuck up. he looked around to find where mark is but only his scent lingered in his bed.

"youre finally awake," mark said as he entered his room.

"what time is it?" donghyuck asked, rising up from the bed and stretching his body.

"nine, or ten, i dont know. i forgot," mark said. "here have some coffee-"

"shit!" donghyuck exclaimed. the scorching drink poured onto donghyucks chest. he ran to the washroom and closed the door, leaving mark behind, still holding two mugs.

"mark! get me a shirt!" donghyuck shouted.

mark went through some random basket and fished out a sweater before he ran to the washroom to hand it to donghyuck.

after a while, donghyuck opened the door and mark went in.

"sorry?" mark said, unsure about what he had to apologize for, burning donghyuck or ruining his hoodie. probably both.

donghyuck stopped hand washing his clothes and looked at mark through the mirror, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

mark walked closer to donghyuck, resting his head in his shoulder.

donghyuck had to stop again, but this time it was personal.

"im sorry," mark said again, wrapping his hands around donghyuck giving him a back hug.

mark was so close to donghyuck's neck that he could feel his breath and it sent chills down his spine. maybe if they could stay like this for longer he would forgive mark.

he looks at him through the mirror. mark did lool apologetic with his eyes warm gaze and pouting lips.

"hyuck," mark said.

"w- what?" 

"you smell like shit. i think that was the dirty pile."

"fuck off!" donghyuck said as he tried to get out of marks hug.

donghyuck looked at himself in the mirror, he didnt know he could blush this hard. thankfully, mark went out of the washroom. 

\---

donghyuck went back to marks room after washing the stain. he came back to see mark drinking the cursed coffee.

"im really sorry," mark said.

donghyuck scoffed. "why are you sorry?" he said as he sits on the bed. "youre gonna buy me a new one."

mark placed his coffee back on the table and faced donghyuck.

"take of your glasses," donghyuck said.

"dont hit too hard," mark said wincing at the sound of donghyuck cracking his knuckles.

"we'll see," donghyuck said.

mark closed his eyes. donghyuck took a second to appreciate marks scared face. god what does he always pout in moments like this.

donghyuck always kissed mark, kissing him right now wouldnt be a problem. it shouldnt be. just a little peck on his cheek would be nice. mark probably wouldnt mind because it was a revenge for ruining his hoodie

but why was donghyuck going straight to marks lips. 

donghyuck froze for a moment. it was a dire decision.

"whats taking too long-" mark opened his eyes to see donghyucks face so close to him that the tip of their nose was touching.

all the times donghyuck kissed mark, and the one time he hesitated.

"shit."


	2. all the times mark wanted to kiss donghyuck and the one time he finally did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marks pov of the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are many / mostly repeated material from the first chapter but its mark's pov this time
> 
> (informal writing and purposely small caps. will proofread later. its 3 am)

Mark sat on his sofa. It has been an hour since he asked donghyuck to hang out in his house. He was surprised when donghyuck agreed, it was five am after all.

Several knocks on the door made him jump on his seat. Mark tried to scrub his eyes, to give an effect that he just woke up. In reality, mark couldnt sleep.

“Come in,” mark said but donghyuck just stood there looking at him.

He probably knows that i didnt sleep, mark thought to himself.

“Whats wrong?” He decided to ask. To be honest, he was getting impatient, it was cold and all he had was his old hoodie. He grabbed donghyucks hand and pulled him in so he could close the door.

“Is that your middle school hoodie?” Donghyuck asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” mark replied. He probably looks disgusting right now.

“Dont you have other clothes?”

“Its still in the dryer,” mark answered, completely forgetting his ‘i just woke up’ facade. Good thing donghyuck just asks, he never listens.

Mark followed donghyuck to the kitchen and he saw the dirty dishes. Donghyuck will surely nag him if he saw it so he walked straight to sink.

“Did you eat?” Donghyuck asked,

“I was going to but you came,” mark said. Well it was a half lie. Mark was cooking before donghyuck came so they can eat breakfast together but he burned a dish or two and decided to give up.

Mark heard donghyuck sigh which made him feel at ease. He wanted to see donghyuck’s annoyed face, the one where he pouts, so he called him over.

“Hyuck, roll my sleeves up,” mark said and he hear donghyuck sigh again. He was ready to hear him nag but he didnt. Mark felt weird instead.

he watched donghyuck pour his milk, next to him. mark knew donghyuck would drink out of the carton. today was different for him, mark thought.

“are you okay?” mark asked but donghyuck was a space cadet. “Hyuck, the milk!”

“It stopped. Thats better.”

“Its really not,” mark winced. “ i dont want my table tops to be sticky.”

“What?” Donghyuck asked.

Marks worry grew fro donghyuck. He wasnt himself today, mark thought.

“Lets go upstairs. Sleeping on the bed is better than the sofa.”

—-

“Are you being squished there? Should i move further?” Mark asked donghyuck.

“No, no, its fine,” donghyuck said.

“Youre acting weird. Im really worried about you.”

“Youre being dramatic,” donghyuck said which somehow made mark relieved.

“Okay then, lets sleep.” Mark said and immediately closed his eyes. He planned to sleep with his back facing donghyuck but he was worried that he might not have enough space.

Mark couldnt really sleep. They never slept on his bed before, and mark felt that he was about to explode. 

He opened his eyes only to catch donghyuck staring at him.

“What are you doing?” Mark said that caused donghyuck to panic and close his eyes. 

Was he blushing? Did donghyuck somehow figure out that hes been pining for years? 

“That was really cute,” mark said out of the blue. He mentally cursed himself. That shouldnt have got out.

Donghyuck mocked him in return. Mark smiled and nod, thankfully he didnt ask questions.

Mark tried to sleep again, he usually sleeps while hugging a pillow but donghyuck was using it and he didnt have the heart to take it away from him.

“Here,” donghyuck said which made mark look at him. “You look like youre constipated.”

“How about you?” Mark asked. Mark knew donghyuck sleeps with tons of pillows, so this situation must be uncomfortable for him.

“Im fine-“

“Raise your head.”

Mark what the fuck are you doing, he asks himself. Are you that deprived to cuddle him, he thought.

“B-better?” Mark asked. Two things that could happen, donghyuck could hear his heart beating that fast, and the possibility of finally cuddling him. He tried to stay positive for the latter option.

Donghyuck tried to move further away as possible, making him cut mark’s blood flow on his wrist.

“Wait. I cant feel my arm-“ mark said which made donghyuck lay down closer to him.

Is this cuddling, mark doesnt know but it felt nice.

Mark broke into a lullaby for donghyuck, it was something he always does when donghyuck was around because he praised his singing, once.

—-

Mark woke up with a heavy feeling in his body. It was donghyuck, arms wrapped around his waist and face buried on the crook of his neck.

He was frozen, he must not wake him up. Mark slowly put donghyuck’s head on the pillow. His arm was still under him. It wouldnt hurt to have a quick hug would it?

Mark carefully wrapped his arm around donghyuck. His hands drew circles on donghyucks shoulder. The latters arm slowly let go of mark, tragic but needed.

Mark got up from his bed and tucked donghyuck in, before going down to make something edible.

“He would probably like coffee,” mark thought to himself so he started brewing one.

It has to be perfect, mark thought. Donghyuck deserves it.

“Shit,” mark winced. It was too bitter, donghyuck hates bitter things. Mark added a ton of creamer and sugar to make it drinkable. He stopped for a while and thought to himself

Why did he have to fuss over something so trivial? He sure is whipped for donghyuck.

—-

He slowly walked up the stairs holding his coffee and donghyuck’s.

"youre finally awake," mark said as he entered his room.

"what time is it?" donghyuck asked, rising up from the bed and stretching his body.

Mark thought he looked cute, he always did. 

"nine, or ten, i dont know. i forgot," mark said. "here have some coffee-"

"shit!" donghyuck exclaimed. the scorching drink poured onto donghyucks chest. he ran to the washroom and closed the door, leaving mark behind, still holding two mugs.

"mark! get me a shirt!" donghyuck shouted.

mark unfroze and quickly went through some random basket and fished out a sweater before he ran to the washroom to hand it to donghyuck.

after a while, donghyuck opened the door and mark went in.

"sorry?" mark said, unsure about what he had to apologize for, burning donghyuck or ruining his hoodie. probably both.

donghyuck stopped hand washing his clothes and looked at mark through the mirror, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

mark walked closer to donghyuck, resting his head in his shoulder.

"im sorry," mark said again, wrapping his hands around donghyuck giving him a back hug.

He didnt knew what got into him, he was so close to donghyuck and his heart was beating faster. Was it the coffee or his stupid crush on his best friend? Probably both. 

"hyuck," mark said after gathering his courage. 

Mark wanted to confess. To him was the right time.

"What?"

"you smell like shit. i think that was the dirty pile."

Or maybe not.

"fuck off!" donghyuck said as he tried to get out of marks hug.

Mark left the washroom, he didnt know he could blush that hard

\---

Mark went back to his room and drank the coffee while waiting for donghyuck to come back.

Once he did, mark apologized immediately.

donghyuck scoffed. "why are you sorry?" he said as he sits on the bed. "youre gonna buy me a new one."

mark placed his coffee back on the table and faced donghyuck.

"take of your glasses," donghyuck said.

"dont hit too hard," mark said wincing at the sound of donghyuck cracking his knuckles.

"we'll see," donghyuck said.

mark closed his eyes. He was scared but he deserved it, he thought.

"whats taking too long-" mark opened his eyes to see donghyucks face so close to him that the tip of their nose was touching.

Mark wanted to lean in. It was just centimeters away. 

"shit,” donghyuck said and ran out the room.

Mark was caught in trance. Questions circling in his mind. Did donghyuck, want to kiss him, too?

Mark returned to reality when he heard donghyuck scream downstairs.

“Hyuck!” Mark shouted back. “What happened?”

“I tripped and fell,” donghyuck said to mark who was rushing down to him.

“Did you get hurt?”

“Yeah, no shit, i flew, mark.”

—-

After mark carried donghyuck to his sofa, he came back with ice for his knee.

“Why did you run?” Mark asked.

“Im injured right now. No questions please,” donghyuck said. Trying to avert the situation.

“Then what do you want me to do?” Mark asked. 

“I dont know,” donghyuck said. “Kiss my knee and tell me everything will be alright?”

Mark stared at donghyuck. He doesnt know if he was serious or not. Either way, he did what was asked.

“Did you really-“ donghyuck chuckled. “Aww my cute mark lee,” he said, pinching mark’s cheek.

“Well is it better?” Mark asked.

“i dont know," donghyuck shrugged. "the ice is helping, i guess."

"did you hurt yourself anywhere else?" mark asked to which donghyuck nodded. "where?"

"here," donghyuck pointed at his lips as he pouted.

mark scoffed. "does it really hurt?"

"yeah-"

donghyuck halted his breath. his eyes widened as mark brings his face closer to his and his arms on donghyucks sides. once again they were centimeters apart.

"how bad does it hurt?" mark asked, looking back and forth from donghyucks eyes to his lips.

"a lot."

All the times mark wanted to kiss donghyuck and the one time he finally did.

it felt new but familiar. it was like cloud nine. mark felt donghyuck's delicate hand run through his hair before pulling him closer. mark placed his hand on donghyucks nape before pulling away. both were breathless.

"are you still using my chapstick?" donghyuck teased.

"i finished it," mark said. "i think im gonna steal your new one again."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! comments r highly appreciated!
> 
> scream at me on twt [ **TWITTER ACC** ](https://twitter.com/amyanom)


End file.
